Living with Faust IN JAPAN!
by Butterfly-Razor
Summary: A crazy subchapter in the already insane world of Living with Faust. If you have not read the original, do so now!
1. BEGINING

Living With Faust… IN JAPAN!!!

A crazy sub-chapter in the already insane universe that is living with Faust. If you have not read Living With Faust, do so now!!!

Day 99 7:30 AM - 11:00 AM Faust, DO NOT WANT.

Today We really, **really **needed a break from Faust. Me and Emerld tried everything. We tried to hide from him in the dumpster outside of Wendy's, but Faust opened the lid and screamed "FOUND YOU!!!" At that moment I realized that the dumpster was no longer outside Wendy's, but now inside our living room on top of the coffee table, which immediately collapsed for the fifteenth time that month. Then we tried to fake our own deaths by running out in traffic and pretending to be hit by a car, only we were **really **hit by a car, and Faust was driving it. "TEN POINTS!" he yelled as he rode off with Emerld still attached to the car. Then we tried to keep him occupied, he walked in the kitchen to find a dancing singing banana. The banana stared singing, "IT'S PEA…" was all he could say before Faust grabbed him and shoved his entire being into his mouth. "Damn it, nothing is working!" Emerld said as we were hiding behind the couch. "I know, we need to go somewhere really far away without him knowing. " I explained as I formulated a plan in my mind…

Day 99 11:01 AM - 11:03 AM - The plan.

"…You think of that plan yet?" Emerld asked as the couch slowly split in half, and Mr. Bagman of course was the culprit. "Do what now?" He asked. "Not again." I thought as I sigh. "Nothing Faust, why don't you go…" I stopped, only because Faust started ripping the stuffing out of the pillows and eating it. And then, Faust suddenly fell over passed out! "What happened?" I asked totally shocked. "I stuffed the couch pillows with roofies last month." Emerld explained. "WHY!?" I asked. Emerld then looked at Faust, and then at me. "Why not?"

Day 99 11:10 AM - 12:45 AM - The REAL plan.

After Faust passed out we buried him deep in the backyard, thought it would give us some time to plan our escape. "We need to go to another city." I suggested. "Not far enough, we need to go to another state." Suggested Emerld. "NO! We will got to another county!" Screamed Chris, who came out of nowhere, literally, we were standing on the corner of nowhere street. / "Chris, what are you doing here!?" I asked. And then, Jack fell out of the sky, hit the pavement very hard, and got up like it was nothing. "He's with me." said Jack. "I'm not with you, I don't even know you!" said Chris. "Of course you do, I'm that guy who fell from the sky!" Jack explained the event that had just occurred. "Oh yeah." Said Chris. "What's up man?" "HEY!" I yelled. "Can we get back to us? Who gave you a copy of our plan!?" Emerld asked. "That guy over there is handing them out." Chris said as he pointed to Pennywise the clown. "Oh fuck, how does he know about our plan? Does Faust know!?" I asked. "Of course he knows, he came up with it!" said Jack. "No he didn't! I came up with it!" I said agitated. "You did? Then how did all of Faust friends find out?" Jack said as he pointed to most of Faust friends, who were all lined up in the office of the airport across the street with they're bags already packed." "No, no, NO!!!" Me and Emerld screamed at the same time! "Uh huh, Pennywise, The Mask, Jim, Zappa, Freakazoid, me, Jack, your girlfriend, some of her friends, Mike, and the entire cast of Guilty gear are all going to Japan!" Chris explained. "WHAT!? NO WAY!!! I WILL NEVER, EVER, EVER GO TO JAPAN WITH THAT GUY!!!" I told to them. "Your too late." Said Faust. And by that time, it **was** too late, I realized all of us were already in the plane, and it had taken off.

Day 99 1:00 PM - What seemed like forever - NOOOOOOO!!!

"I can't stay here with him, going to jump, going to jump out of the plane, going to jump out and end it all right now!" I mumbled to myself. "Seriously Teepo, calm down!" Emerld said to try to stop me from killing myself, again. "Go sit with your girlfriend, your creeping me out!" He demanded. "My girlfriend? I asked, because at the time I was too traumatized to remember ANYTHING. "Yeah, Kaylee remember her?" He said to me. "Oh yeah, I remember her, take me to her." I said, and with that Emerld threw me into the isle and I rolled into the back of the plane somehow landing next to her and Chris. "Hey Teepo, it's about time you sit next to me." she said. "Hey buddy what's up!" Chris said excited. "I'm ok, not going to die, I'm not going to be eaten by the bagman!" I mumbled more to myself. As Kalyee and Chris kept me from slipping into another episode, the rest of the crew members were all up to there own little activities. I noticed Pennywise talking to may about things that float. I also saw that Mike was bugging Potempkin. "HEY! HEY YOU! What's with the thing around you neck? Huh? HEY! ANSWER ME!!!" Mike wasn't to much of a problem the rest of the plane ride, due to the fact Potempkin threw him into the wall knocking him out cold. The mask was looking at Zappa, who was spinning his head around, and around. "So! I can do that to!" The mask then spun his head completely around again and again until it fell off, then Emerld picked it up and passed it to Chris, who threw it out the window. "Yeah! In your face, two points!" Chris screamed proudly. "Why did you do that?" Kaylee asked him. "Because it was my turn!" Said Chris. "To do what!?" She asked. "Duh! To beat Sol and Ky!" Then I looked over at those two who were now looking depressed. Also since Millia was sitting in the front row, the three rows behind her were all braiding her hair. Chipp and Jim were sitting next to each other playing Mario kart when Pennywise popped up from behind eating a sandwich, Chipp and Jim then both looked at him and tackled him. The rest were either sleeping, eating food, eating each other, or playing knife games. "Hey." I said finally coming out of my daze. "Where is Bridget? Is he here too?" I asked. "Yeah, he's somewhere in the front, want us to go sit next to him?" Kaylee asked me. "Sure, why not." I replied comely. "Say, who's piloting the plane?" I asked. "ME!!!" screamed Faust, who was appeared on the movie monitor. "I was never here!!!" I said as I snapped and jumped from the plane window, onto the pavement. "What the!?" I said as I realized the plane hadn't moved yet. "Ok, prepare for take off!" Faust yelled as I thought to myself : "I really have lost it!" before passing out, and that was the last thing I remember until we reached Japan.


	2. MIDDLE PART

Day 108 6am-1 pm - F.U.C.K.

Well, I still don't know how I got into this situation, but apparently, Faust is the main cause of it again. To start off, were in fucking Japan, with almost everyone that we know. Here's how the day went. After we boarded off the plane and everybody was called for, we forgot about Potempkin right off the bat, as in, he was so large, he was stuck in the back of the plane, and he couldn't get out. Later on we got into the main part of Tokyo where we had come from the airport, and at about the same time everybody split up and went to see the damn place. Me and Teepo were one group. Kaylee and her friends another, Chris and Jack another, and most of the others ran off. Bridget went off with Jam, Millia and Dizzy to the hair salon to have their hair done. Sol, Ky, Axel, Anji, and Eddie went to the hentai shops around the city to look for the best cartoon porn they could find. Potempkin was still stuck in the plane until later on in the day he broke out of it and apparently, landed in a lake and got stuck in a boat. This ended his hope for the afternoon. I couldn't really find Faust, Pennywise, Mask or Freakaziod, but I was guessing that they couldn't really be far. Oh, Mike and zappa wandered off somewhere and I haven't seen them either… On to the happenings. Well, about noon Teepo and me were hanging around on of the local eating places… damn Japanese signs… anyway, we were just standing, or leaning against the wall, when we spotted Chris and Jack walk down the sidewalk, but we didn't really care at that point. Later on Sol's group walked up to us and said "Hey, guys, you wanna join us in the search for the most holy of all Hentai?" they asked. "Nah, we're fine, all we wanna do is stand here and then go to get some food." I said. "Whatever, your loss. See you guys at the hotel then!" Sol and Ky said to us as they departed to continue their search. "Meh" said Teepo. Later on, I guess Faust was playing tag or something with a harpoon… and decided to test it out on us.

Day 108 1:01 pm- 7 pm - Harpoons, hentai, and stuff.

Well, as I wrote earlier, Faust decided to try out his harpoon tag game thing on us. He shot about 5 harpoons at me, and surprisingly, they all missed. After I had moved a little ways away from that spot, a harpoon landed where I once was. Teepo then decided to move too. "Fuck… He got my kidney…." Teepo said as I looked down to see a harpoon sticking out to Teepo's side. "Faust, why do you have to ruin this trip… to Japan?" I asked as he reloaded his harpoon gun. "Shush!" he said. "I'm playing tag with that guy!" he then screamed as another Faust, most likely the Japanese version of himself, jumped out of the bushes right beside out and shot a harpoon at our Faust, hitting him straight in the eye. "Tag, your it!" screamed the Jap Faust. "Damn!" stated our Faust. At that point in time was our queue to take Teepo to the Hospital, but some more shit would happen later on. Apparently though, while we were busy with the two Fausts, the others were having a funnier time. Like when Sol's and Ky's group finally bought their hentai, Eddie said" Sure, take the blind man to a hentai shop, where you **have** to use your eyes." After, Bridget's group met up with Sol and them. Bridget kept wondering what was so interesting in those particular hentai books that they bought, "Damn Bridget, I didn't know you were into that type of shit." said Sol. "What type of shit?" Bridget asked as he ripped the book out of Sol's hands, as his eyes fell unto the page, an utter look of disgust came upon his face, It was yaoi, the guys bought yaoi, which is gay cartoon porn. And it involved Bridget. Bridget was so furious, that he ripped the books up and kicked their asses. Chris and Jack were off seeing some sites, when apparently they ran into Ken and Ryu from the popular game Street Fighter. They talked about stuff for awhile, until they broke out into a huge fist fight in downtown Tokyo. It left them at about 12 million dollars in damages. And it wasn't really the real Ken and Ryu, It was just two fat cosplayers from the convention just down the street.

Day 108 7:30- 12 am - Meh

Hmm... After today though, with writing in this journal, it's ok here in Japan, as long as Jap Faust doesn't try to play tag with you. Anyway, Teepo's ok, the two Faust's are somewhere playing tag still. Potempkin's still stuck in the boat. Bridget, Jam, Millia, and Dizzy are at the dinner hall on the first floor of the hotel. Sol, Ky, Axel, Anji, and Eddie are back with a better collection of hentai, at the exception of Bridget's rule of no yaoi. I don't know where Jack and Chris went to after the beating they gave the fat cosplayers. I don't really know where all the others ran off to, but heck, I might see them later or something. Late.


	3. MIDDLE PART EIGHT

Day 109 11:00 AM. - 12:55 PM I will stop him, I will stop, the man with the bag!!!

Ok, I've tried to kill myself once already, Faust tried to assassinate me during his game of "tag", and Bridget won't let me look at Yaoi with the guilty gear guys. So what did I do all day? Tried both not to get killed, and tried to help the innocent victims of Faust Japan trip. First, I left Emerld to help Chris and Jack, who we still have not found. I went with Kaylee, who left her friends with Pennywise... I hope they're ok... Well after some wondering I spotted May at a park with dolphins, she seemed fine, until a harpoon speared straight through the heart of a poor dolphin. "OH MY GOD! Who did this!?" Shrieked May, as she looked over to the bushes, I looked also. And there he was. Faust was holding his harpoon gun as he was hiding in the bushes; he then ducked down as some cheesy James bond like track played. "There he is!" yelled Kaylee. "Let's do this! I said as I started chasing that bag wearing bastard, but as soon as I reached the bush he was in, Faust exploded into a bunch of used soda cans! "What the fuck!?' said me, Kaylee, and May. We then looked over to were we ran from, Faust was looking back and fourth backed up against the wall solid snake style, he then ran off. "FUCK!!!" I screamed as I began to the chase once again. We ran for about six or seven minutes when May noticed Johnny was flirting with some local girls. "Yep, I invented the air pirates, and the ships, because I invented the sky and can do what I want with it." Johnny lied his ass off. Then, a harpoon shot right into his gut! "Oh! My intestines!" he yelled as he fell over in pain. "Ouch, I think you should help him." said Kaylee to May. At that moment May ran to tend Johnny's wounds, I then again set off for Faust, failing twice already. I chased Faust into what appeared to be the lake, we got on a boat and I noticed Potempkin sticking out of it. "Hey, be a pal and help me out would you!" he asked me, but for some reason Faust heard "Shoot the engine with a harpoon" and did just that. The ship then exploded, launching Potempkin up very high and lodged him into an open manhole upon landing. Me and Kaylee were blown off the boat instantly and lost track of him. "Son of a bitch! Kaylee, what time is it now?" I asked her. "It's 12:34" She said. "Shit and we've not gotten any progress on stopping him." I said to myself. Then I noticed Chris, Jack, and Emerld all running from Japanese law enforcement. "Oh great, he found them, but now what's he done???" I thought to myself, but could not help them. "Oh well." I thought as I continued the search for Faust, then out of nowhere the second Faust jumped from behind a tree. You'll never catch my great and mysterious master! He said as he Jumped on a man biking, crushing the mans spine and stealing his bike. "Ah fuck, I guess I'll go after him Teepo, you go after our Faust." said Kaylee as she jacked another rider's bike and went after him. "And now there is one!" I thought to myself as I traveled deep into the city in search of Faust.

Day 109 12:15 PM. - 1:15 PM. He's in the books!!!

Well, only 20 minutes and I found Faust. It was easy, what with the trail of harpoons and all... Also a lot of people were looking up at a building, say stuff about a human fly. I looked up, and there was Faust, 40 stories high, on the side of a building, looking around. And then, SMACK! Out of nowhere a giant fly swatter came and smashed Faust! He then exploded into many Japanese coins, and I could see he was now at one of the top floor windows, and he went into one of them. I raced as fast as I could to the elevator, and went to the floor Faust was on. When I got there, I noticed Sol, Slayer, and a few of the girls were all here. The floor of this building was a library. I walked around calmly looking for Faust. I walked passed Slayer who was reading a book VERY close to the window. Then, Faust popped his head out of that very book and yells "WHATCHYA READIN SLAYER!?!?" Slayer was so shocked he fell out of his chair, out of the 40 story building. He then climbed out of the book and started talking to Sol. "Hey Sol, I think that chick over there likes you!" He said as he pointed to Millia. "Don't care." Said Sol as he continued reading. Then Faust grabbed him by the arm, and somehow defied the laws of physics as he shoved Sol's body into his harpoon gun and fired at Millia! Both of them were injured, due to the fact that Sol landed on top of Millia and Dizzy, and she wasn't even in the building before this! "OK Faust, stop this now!" I demanded. "Stop what!?" he said as he took his umbrella out and flew out the window. "SHIT!" I opened the window Faust had somehow flew through without opining, and slammed it right into Chipp who jumped from another building. "AHHHHHH!!!" he screamed as he fell 40 stories like Slayer. "What was he doing here?" I said to myself. I looked at the clock, it was 1:10 PM. "Hey, I wanna try! Said Jam as she ran passed me and jumped out the window. "Well, I could take Sol and the others to the hospital, or..." That was my last thought before running and jumping out the window that the others had jumped/been thrown out of.

5:00 PM. - 5:20 PM uhhh...

I awoke in a daze, apparently in a hospital bed. I noticed Emerld, Chris, Jack, Kaylee, and Freakazoid all in the room. "Am I dead!? Did he kill you all too!?" I asked aloud. "Nope" Said Emerld. "Damn!" I said to myself. "How did I survive the fall!?" I asked. "Freakazoid caught you." Jack explained. "He did? Wow, I should be thankful." I said looking in his direction. "Nah." He said. "Your bill is in the mail, I sent it you your house back home, and if I don't get that cheeseburger, I'll kill you." he explained, and then ran like hell out of the hospital room. "Oh well, hey Kaylee did you catch the other Faust?" I asked. "Yes, it turned out he was just an old gum wrapper and some birds under a sweater." She said as she held his remains. "Uh, OK. And you guys, why were you running earlier!?" I asked them, I ask a lot of questions in this part. XP "We were running because after the cosplay incident, Emerld busted us out of Japanese prison Sam fisher style" explained Jack. "Only he did it the exact opposite way Sam fisher would have." explained Chris. "I stopped to eat a burrito..." said Emerld shamefully."Yeah, in the fucking front office, right before the guards noticed we were missing." Explained Jack. "And why did we have to stop there to go to the bathroom anyway!? There was a real bathroom on the way!" Asked Chris. "That never happened Chris!" Yelled Emerld. "I didn't even have to go!" yelled Chris back. "Uh guys, can we talk about me for a second?" I said stopping there dammed story. "If I was saved by Freakazoid, why am I in the hospital!?" They all just stared at each other... "Well shit, I don't know." answered Jack. "You guys are asses!!!" I screamed as I got out of the bed and left, the rest followed.

5:30 PM- 7:00 PM He will be stopped!!!

We all formed into two groups, me, Emerld, Kaylee, and now Bridget who we found somewhere outside removing harpoons from a crowd of people. The second group was: Jack, Chris, and now Ky and Eddie, Eddie was bored of all the hentai he couldn't see, and Ky was bored of teasing him about it, so they joined Jacks group. "Ok, here's the plan, Jack's group, you go look for Faust, Emerld, you join Jack's group while me Kaylee and Bridget go do things." I ordered. "Fuck you!" claimed Emerld. "Fine, we'll look for Faust too! ...bastard." I whined as we split up from Jacks group. The first place we went to was some kind of fair, Kaylee saw Zappa walk into a house of mirrors, so we followed him. While we were in there Faust wasn't, but we kept an eye on Zappa who was acting strange. He was freaking out at all the mirrors. Then, someone put they're hand on his shoulder. "HEY ZAPPA! WHATCHYA DOIN!?" said the person. Zappa then went into some kind of shock, breaking every mirror in the place, and collapsing it down. We then saw the cause of this, it was Mike. "Mike, what the fuck are you doing here!?" I asked, as he had just come out of nowhere. 'I don't know, I saw Zappa and then he went all nuts, earlier I beat this green guy with a baseball bat and he got all pissed, and now this!!!" he explained to us his day. "Oh well, want to join our search group?" I asked him. "Sure, I guess so." he then joined in our never ending soon enough search for Faust. We looked around all day and found nothing, until we came to a little fort made out of tree bark. We stopped to look at it, and to our surprise, Faust came out! "YAAAAAA!!!!!" Screamed Mike as he jumped from our group and crushed the fort, he then took his harpoon gun and broke it. "Whoa, I wasn't expecting that!" I said shocked. Faust then shot him multiple times with another harpoon gun. "Damn it! Where do you keep getting those!?" asked Kaylee. "Over there!" Faust said as he pointer to about 30 fisherman shops. "Figures." I said. "OK Faust, it's time to go back to the hotel! I couldn't stop your rampage, you won! So let's go back already!" I demanded. "OK." Faust said. "OK!? Really." I said as I did not believe him. "Yep, I'm kind of bored anyway, about a half hour ago these guys showed up and tried to take me by force!" he then pointed to Jack's group, who were all stuffed into one of those hobo bags on a stick. "Well then, let's get going." I said as we all went back.

10:00 PM - Right before bed.

"Wait a minute, whatever happened to Kaylee's friends!?" I asked. We later found out Pennywise and the bunch of them went to watch bootleg Sanford and Son DVD's, along with Jam, Slayer, Chipp, Sol, and Dizzy who did in fact survive.


	4. END

Day 110 3 - 9 am - man…

Well, it's the last day of this trip, so, I thought we'd all get a head start on today. To start off, everybody was asleep at 3 am, expect Teepo and me, we were at a convention all night, so we decided to throw water balloons at everyone to wake them up. Sure, they screamed at us for about an hour or two. It was pretty funny though. While everyone one was changing cloths, and waking up, me and Teepo decided to head outside for some air. "Well, what should we do today now that everyone is…hey Teepo, is that Chipp bouncing off those windows?" I asked "I think it is" Teepo responded. At that moment we both looked up to see that Faust had opened up one of the windows on the side of the building Chipp was about to bounce on, then, as Chipp bounced off the window, he saw that the window was open and went crashing through the building, into some lady's room as she was taking a shower. The reason we I know this is because me and Teepo heard the lady scream and the other fact that Chipp was red in the face as he was thrown out of the building, 20 stories high. He landed with a thud. "Well, how's that to start off the last day here?" asked Teepo, "Meh, good enough." I said as I shrugged my shoulders and went back inside with Teepo to have breakfast with the rest. Around 6 am we were at the library where slayer and some of the others fell out the window. Everybody decided to buy some books from there, and Teepo tried to buy some yaoi of Bridget but Kaylee and Bridget wouldn't let him. Slayer and Testament bought some horror/ thriller sci-fi books for the trip home later in the day. Sol, Ky, Anji, Axel, and Johnny found some hentai, and surprisingly, some brail hentai for Eddie, they bought a-lot of it…. Said it was for the return trip. Jam and Millia bought some cook books, Kaylee and her friends bought some fan girl art posters, slayer then bought some tea, which Teepo kicked him out the same window and stole the tea. Zappa bought some self esteem books as Mike poked him with some stick he found on the ground. Faust bought a book on making harpoon guns from paper tubes, while I bought some manga books. Jack bought some martial arts magazines, as Chris bought a sonic info book. Later on we went to find Baiken; apparently she was at an opimim den smoking, so we sent Chris and Jack in to get her. They were kicked out after the first 3 seconds of entering." What the hell?" said Jack; "Sirs" said some laky from the den, "these two were extremely high in here, so we had to kick them out." "We were only in there for 3 fucking seconds" said Jack, "and besides, Were not even high….ass" said Chris. Anyway, they had to fight Baiken to get her out of that place, so, we did.

10am - 4pm- …

I died….

5-9pm - Yep, it's over…

Well, this is it, we had to find Justice and Kliff, and I-No before we boarded the plane back to the states at nine. Well, we found I-No at some stripper bar, so we sent Teepo in to get her. He told me that once he was inside, some guy walked up to him and said" hey baby, wanna have some fun?" Teepo said he wasn't drunk either when he told the guy that he wasn't a girl, but a guy. "So, I'm gay" responded the man inside. Teepo then ran and grabbed I-No and bolted out the door. Later, we found Justice and Kliff having tea and muffins inside of a giant pair of Boobs; it was a sign to a porno theater. Justice ate one of Kliff's muffins, then Kliff yelled…or screamed "THAT'S MY MUFFIN!!!!", then they fought for about 2 hours and stopped fighting after the sign collapsed. Then they sat up and walked over to us, and went with us to get our stuff from the hotel. Well, we boarded the plane at about 9 pm with everyone on it; expect Potempkin, who was launched from the sewer at about 3 this afternoon into a basket of a hot air balloon. He got stuck in that too. After the plane was in the air, Me and Teepo noticed that he was gone…until he hit the air plane's roof and made a huge dent into the ceiling…..so, after we got back, everybody went home to their own place……except Jack, Chris, and Kaylee….they had no place to go, so Faust decided to let them stay…even though the house belonged to me and Teepo….By the way, this journal sub chapter thing, was left in Japan, so, anyone who finds this….send it back, or, better yet, report all of the crap Faust has done to us and get that freeloading bastard out of our lives…..sniff


End file.
